Koniec roku już blisko. Kto kogo ostatecznie wy...li
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 12 '' Apel szkolny. Na nim widzimy Lukaninho, Freda i Chefa. Siedzą w biurze dyrektora szkoły. I prowadzą jakąś dosyć powazną rozmowę. Przybliżenie na nich. '''Lukaninho: Skoro już tu jestem...i w sumie jest mi tu wygodnie to zostanę. Fred: Nie mamy wyzwania.. Mruknął niezadowolony pod nosem. '' '''Chef': Zostaniesz jak nam pomożesz coś wymyślić. Rzucił wściekły planami. Chef: Za dużo tego już było by coś sensownego wymyślić. Lukaninho wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Lukaninho: Jeśli czegoś było za dużo, to znak że się wypaliło. Producenci już nie mają pomysłow na kolejne sezony... Ludzie też strasznie irytujący. Poczekajcie no moment. Lukaninho wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Fred i Chef spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. '' '''Fred: '''Co on kombinuje? '''Chef': Czort go wie. Musimy chyba odwołać wyzwanie... Fred: Póki co czekajmy na tego piłkarzynę. Chef przewrócił oczami i podszedł do okna. Chef: 'Z Chrisem do jednak było prościej... 'Szkolna Stołówka Na szkolnej stołówce siedzieli Chuck, Sim oraz Angelika. Odbierali posiłki niewiadomego pochodzenia. Sim upuściła jedzenie przez wystrzał z rewolweru Chucka. Angelika zachichotała. '' '''Angelika:' Co za niezdara. Niezły ruch przystojniaku. Puściła oczko Chuckowi. Chuck przewrócił oczami i zakrył się swoim kapeluszem. '' '''Chuck': Dzisiaj wyzwanie dziewczyny, czas odpocząć. Sim podniosła resztki swojego jedzenia i rzuciła w twarz Angeliki, teraz ona "zachichotała" naśladując zachowanie Angeliki. Sim: Faktycznie. Zabawne. Mruknęła wrednie spogladając na dziewczynę. Angelika otarła swoją twarz wściekła. '' '''Angelika: '''I myślisz, że co? Będziesz miała teraz większe powodzenie? ''Popchnęła wściekle dziewczynę na ścianę. Chuck z tego hałasu spadł z krzesła i spod stołu obserwował całą drakę. Ni stąd ni zowąd dziewczyny znalazły się w ringu, który otaczały tysiące widzów, a przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażały... '' '''Sim:' Zapamiętaj to, jebana mała dziwko! Wszystko zgwałcisz, ale mnie nie! I też mnie nie pokonasz! Angelika przewróciła oczami. Angelika: Ciebie nie chciałby nawet tknąć szczur uliczny. Chciałaś być jak Heather, a osiągasz wszystko przez to że wyleciał ten pieprzony ogór. Angelika na moment się zamyśliła i przywaliła z całej siły Sim w twarz. Angelika: Chociaż ogór...się przydaję... Rozmarzyła się, co wykorzystała Sim i wypchnęła dziewczynę "poza ring" i zaczęła okładać pięściami. '' '''Chuck:' Rany...laski... Wskoczył między nie i je rozdzielił. Chuck: 'Ogarnijcie się. Oszalałyście do końca? ''Po chwili wystrzelił z rewolweru spojrzał Sim głęboko w oczy i mruknął zdmuchując dym z lufy rewolweru. '''Chuck: '''Choć też bym Ci nawalił, to się ogarnij. Chcę walkę w półfinale. Widzowie pewnie też. '''Angelika: Ja chcę Cię zaliczyć. Chuck westchnął. Chuck: Zaczyna się... Rozbrzmiał dźwięk z radiowęzła, który wszystkim kazał udać się przed szkołę do parku. Chuck jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył przed siebie, za nim śliniła się Angelika a Sim przewróciła oczami i udała się dopiero jak pozostała dwójka znikła z jej "radarów". '' 'Park Szkolny' ''W parku stał smutny Fred wraz z Chefem. Chuck usiadł na pobliskiej ławeczce i wyczekiwał kolejnego wyzwania, Sim miała na sobie ubrane rezerwowe słuchawki Juana Alberto. Angelika spojrzała na gospodarzy i rzuciła wprost do nich. Angelika: '''To są typowo oznaki niedoruchania, panowie. ''Wzruszyła ramionami niby obojętnie chociaż w jej główce już głebiły się niegrzeczne mysli. '' '''Angelika: Wiecie...słuzę pomocą...mi też tego brakuje. A jedyny facet, który mógłby ruchnąć to nie chce. Przewróciła oczami niezadowolona. Angelika: '''Erica jeszcze bym zrozumiała, ale tego nie zrozumiem za cholerę. ''Usiadła obok Chucka na fochu. '' '''Angelika: Ile dziewczyn nie daje swojemu facetowi... A ja chcę i jeszcze mnie nikt nie chce zaspokoić. Mruknęła podirytowana i obrażona na wszystkich. Fred: Ehm...mogę coś powiedzieć? Angelika: Jasne, jasne. Przecież ja nic nie mówię. Gadaj sobie do woli. Angelika wstała ze swojego miejsca i przeszła się dalej od reszty. Fred z Chefem spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Fred: 'Otóż...nie mamy pomysłu na wyzwanie dla was. Dlatego stwierdziliśmy wspólnie z Chefem, że... '''Lukaninho: '''To ja się wami zajmę, znowu. '''Sim: 'Świetnie. -,- ''' Gorszego momentu to piłkarzyna sobie znaleźć nie mógł... Fred: 'Jak to? To znaczy... ''Wymienił spojrzenia z Chefem i znowu zwrócił się ku reszcie. 'Fred: '''Tak, tak zdecydowaliśmy...wspólnie. -,- '''Lukaninho: '''A więc nie ma opierdalania! Wszyscy ruszać się pod szkołę, czeka tam na was niespodzianka! '''Angelika: '''Jak chcesz... ''Obrażona na cały świat udała się pod szkołę. 'Lukaninho: '''A tej co? '''Chef: '''Problemy w związku... ''Chuck odchylił głowę spod kapelusza mierząc Chefa wzrokiem. Wstał z ławeczki i również poszedł pod szkołę, to samo uczyniła Sim która miała wyjebanę na pozostałą dwójkę i Lukę. 'Lukaninho: '''Nie wnikam. ''Odparł i udał się z nimi tam gdzie mieli się udać. '''Pod Szkołą Wszyscy dotarli pod szkołę. Luka zadowolony stał przed finałową trójką. Fred & Chef stali obok nie wiedząc jakie zamiary ma piłkarz. Sim: 'I co? Przecież tutaj nic nie ma... '''Chuck: '''Z resztą chyba jak zawsze. '''Angelika: '''Jasne, jak tam chcecie... '''Lukaninho: '''Zamkniecie się wreszcie? ''Jak powiedział tak zrobili. 'Lukaninho: '''Postanowiłem, że doszliście do tego etapu gry, gdzie powinnien być niesamowity zwrot akcji. '''Fred: '''Moja kwestia... ''Mruknął pod nosem. 'Chef: '''Cicho. ''Odparł i wsłuchiwał się co mówił piłkarz. 'Lukaninho: '''Postanowiłem więc sprowadzić kogoś, kto pomoże mi w tym i to bardzo. Ale wszystkiego dowiecie się w środku, na Apelu. '''Sim: '''Nie mogłeś nas tam zabrać od razu? '''Angelika: '''Nie ważne... ''Mruknęła i udała się do szkoły. 'Lukaninho: '''Nie i...Poważnie coś żeście jej zrobili? ''Jednak nikogo już przy nim nie było. Wszyscy poszli do środka, piłkarz westchnął. 'Lukaninho: '''Z kim ja pracuje... ''Przewrócił oczami i poszedł. '''Apel Szkolny Chuck, Angelika & Sim właśnie w takiej kolejności udali się na salę gimnastyczną. Sala była przygotowana jak na prawdziwe zakończenie roku szkolnego. Na środku były ustawione trzy mównice z wizerunkami finalistów. Przed mównicami było ustawionych 12 nowych krzesełek. Obok nich stały 2 gustowne fotele na których zasiedli Chris & Chef. Lukaninho wziął mikrofon i stanął obok mównic i nakazał wcześniej finalistom zająć odpowiednie mównice. Lukaninho: 'I jak? Wczuliście się już w klimacik zakończenia roku, gdy myślicie tylko o tym kiedy będziecie mogli spierdolić do domów? '''Sim: '''Z taką różnicą, że ja zabiorę ze sobą milion dollarów. '''Chuck: '''Chyba pustą walizkę. ^^ ''Parsknął. 'Angelika: '''Jak sobie chcecie... '''Lukaninho: '''A stać cię na coś...więcej? ''Strzelił facepalma. 'Angelika: 'Łatwo ci mówić. Ty nie masz takich problemów jak ja... -,- 'Sim: '''Tzn. chłopak cię wystawił i nie chce się pieprzyć? ''Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Angelika zmierzyła ją wzrokiem... 'Angelika: '''ZABIJE CIĘ SZMATO! ''I rzuciła się na Sim. Zaczęły się okładać na podłodze, Chuck spojrzał na to spokojnie i ciężko westchnął. ''' Nie wierze, że to robię... Chuck: 'Luka, dasz mnie i Angelice chwilę? '''Lukaninho: '''Pewnie, byle niech się ogarnie. ''Chuck odciągnął Angelikę od Sim i poszedł gdzieś z nią. Po kilkunastu minutach wrócili a Angelika wyglądała na zadowoloną. ''' Mrrr :* . Nie wiedziałam, że Chuck będzie aż taki ostry <3 ' Bez komentarza...' Angelika: 'Hejka. <3 '''Chuck: '... 'Angelika: '''Oj nie bocz się. <3 ''Objęła go. 'Angelika: '''Byłeś świetny. '''Chuck: '''Super, dzięki. ''Przewrócił oczyma. Oboje wrócili na swoje miejsca, Sim spoglądała na nich kątem oka... ''' Banda frajerów. Lukaninho: 'Dobra! Skoro już wszystko jest w normie, chciałbym zaprosić naszych specjalnych gości na salę! Mówię tutaj o waszych wspaniałych kolegach i koleżankach, których wcześniej pozbyliście się z gry. ''Pstryknął palcem i drzwi się otworzyły. Wypadli z nich radości Kuahyin i Shandor. 'Shandor: '''Patrz Kua! Nasi koledzy też tu być! '''Kuahyin: '''Koledzy! <3 ''Zadowoleni zajęli swoje miejsca. Następnie wyszły Lea, Crazy Keira i Dianna. 'Lea: '''Hej. :) '''Keira: '''Cobain! <3 Siemka! <3 '''Dianna: '''Yo ludzie! ''Dziewczyny również udały się na miejsca. 'Angelika: '''Aww. <3 Tyle ludzików do... '''Sim: '''Zamknij ryj. '''Angelika: '... Założyła ręcę i odwróciła wzrok od Sim. Do sali wpadł również Eric. 'Eric: '''O nie! ''Dostrzegł Shandora. 'Eric: '''Ziom, czy on też musi tutać być!?! '''Lukaninho: '''No sory, taki mamy klimat. ''Eric zmarszczył brwi i usiadł jak najdalej Shandora. Po chwili na sali była również Claudia... 'Claudia: '''Siema plebsy! Królowa powraca! ''...oraz Kim. 'Kim: '''Hej wszystkim. ''Pomachała do ludzi. Obie usiadły na miejscach a tymczasem na sali pojawił się Xavier. 'Xavier: '''Mogę wiedzieć, po jaką cholerę mnie tu ściągnąłeś? ''Zmierzył wzrokiem Lukę. 'Lukaninho: '''Uważaj pseudo grzeszniku bo ci zakonnicę do towarzystwa sprowadzę. ''Uśmiechnął się wrednie. 'Xavier: '''Ty... ''Zasyczał coś pod nosem i poszedł usiąść. ''' Jeszcze mi za tą zniewagę zapłacisz! Na salę chciał wejść Frankie, ale się zaklinował... Frankie: 'Poważnie, znowu? ''Po chwili dostał kopa i wyleciał z drzwi. Zza niego wyłonił się Juan Alberto... 'Juan Alberto: '''Suń się... ''Mruknął i podszedł do Luki. 'Lukaninho: '''Miło cię widzieć Juan. '''Juan Alberto: '''Taa... ''Przybili żółwika i Juan poszedł usiąść. Frankie wstał i się otrzepał. 'Frankie: '''Nie tak agresywnie. ''Westchnął i poszedł usiąśc, ale krzesło się złamało...xD 'Frankie: '... 'Claudia: '''Schudnij to nie będzie się wszystko pod tobą łamać! ''I ostania na salę weszłą Asahina. 'Asahina: '''Cześć wszy... ''Zobaczyła co się aktualnie na sali dzieje...i Angelikę (please). 'Asahina: '''Po co ja tu wróciłąm. :c ''Zrezygnowała usiadła na ostatnim krzesełku. 'Sim: '''Po co tutaj tych frajerów ściągnąłeś? '''Lukaninho: '''Otóż ci tak zwani "frajerzy" będą mieli dzisiaj duży wpływ na wybór finalistów, więc na twoim miejscu uważałbym co mówię. ''Uśmiechnął się wrednie do niej. ''' Szlag... Lukaninho: 'A więc przechodząc do sedna po co was tutaj sprowadziłem? Otóż każde z was będzie mogło wymyślić mini-zadanie dla finalistów. Dostaniecie chwile by coś wymyśleć. '''Xavier: '''Tzn, że mam okazję ich znowu dręczyć? '''Lukaninho: '''Zgadza się. ''Xavier zatarł zadowolony ręce. 'Sim: '''To znaczy, że jesteśmy całkowicie zdani na ich łaskę? -:- '''Lukaninho: '''Tak zgadza się. Będziecie podchodzić do tego w kolejności w jakiej odpadaliście. Zostawiam was samych pod nadzorem Chefa & Freda. Ja muszę coś załatwić. ''Zakończył i poszedł do gabinetu dyrektora. Chef & Fred spojrzeli na bandę dzieciaków. 'Angelika: '''Too...co tam powiecie? <3 '''Kuahyin: '''Kua znaleźć swój przyjaciel Shandor! '''Shandor: '''A Shandor wrócić do gruz! *_* ''Podbiegł do ściany i zaczął ją lizać. 'Claudia: '''Robię karierę! '''Sim: '''Ciekawe jako kto... >.> ''Powiedziała iście sarkastycznym tonem. 'Claudia: '''Piosenkarka a kto! ''Chuck podszedł do Juana. 'Chuck: '''Jak tam? '''Juan Alberto: '''Jakoś leci. A tam ziom? '''Chuck: '''Podobnie. ''Odparł. 'Juan Alberto: '''Jak ty wytrzymujesz z tymi świruskami? '''Chuck: 'Żyje się raz, cnie? ;D Wystrzelił rewolwerem, akurat nad głową Sim... (please) 'Fred: '''Wszystko ustalone? ''Byli uczestnicy kiwnęli głową na tak. 'Fred: '''To zaczynajmy! Asahina... Zadanie Asahiny ''Finałowa trójka i reszta znaleźli się na basenie który był za szkołą. 'Asahina: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie przepłynięcie dwóch długości basenu. '''Sim: '''I tyle? Nie ma w tym żadnych haczyków? '''Asahina: '''Nie. :) '''Angelika: '''Chaczyk jest taki, że przegrasz suko! '''Sim: '''Zobaczymy dziwko... '''Asahina: '''Przestańcie... :( '''Fred: '''Dobra, dobra! Ustawcie się na miejscach. ''Jak nakazał tak zrobili. Trzymał w dłoni pistolet startowy i zaczął odliczanie. 'Fred: '''3!...2!...1!...START! ''I wskoczyli do wody. Tak właściwie, to tylko Chuck & Sim, ponieważ da druga popchnęła Angelikę i ta nie trafiła do wody, lecz na kafelki. 'Angelika: '''Grr... ''Wściekła zanużyła się i zaczęła nadganiać. Tymczasem na przodzie Sim nie dawała zbytnich szans Chuckowi co rusz go blokując. 'Asahina: '''To nie sportowe zachowanie! '''Fred: '''Shhh! Jest akcja! ''Asahina zrezygnowana usiadła z boku. Tymczasem Sim & Chuck pokonali już jedną długość basenu, Angelika była w połowie drogi. Chuck & Sim płynęli w jej kierunku, spotkali się mniejwięcej w połowie połowy (nevermind). Gdy wydawało się, że Sim wysunie się na prowadzenie, Angelika złapała ją i wciągnęła pod wodę. 'Fred: '''Uuu! Brudne zagranie! ''Chuck już spokojnie płynął do mety, podczas gdy dziewczyny okładały się pod wodą. Angelika szarpała Sim za włosy, a Sim kopałą Angelikę po brzuchu. Ostatnie po chwili obie wynurzyły się z wody. 'Angelika: '''Tylko na tyle cię stać?! ''Sim już miała odpowiedzieć, ale wtrącił jej się Fred. 'Fred: '''Chuck wygrywa! '''Chuck: '''Tak jest! :D ''Dziewczyny warknęły wściekłe. Zadanie Ley Wszyscy zebrali się w sali od plastyki. 'Fred: '''Kompletnie nie mam pojęcie jakie interesujące zadanie może się tutaj wydarzyć... e.e '''Lea: '''Macie narysować jakieś zwierze. :) ''Finałowa trójka spojrzała po sobie zdziwiona. Wzięli przybory i zaczęli malować... ''' Może któreś narysować Kua! :D Po jakimś czasie skończyli. Fred: 'Pokażcie prace. ''W jednym momencie cała trójka pokazała kartki. Chuck narysował dzikiego konia, Angelika jednorożca a Sim...kobrę i to dosyć starannie. '''Kuahyin: Nie ma Kui. :< Fred: 'Lea? ''Lea przyjrzała się pracom. 'Lea: '''Jednorożec. :) '''Angelika: '''Tak! <3 '''Sim: '''Poważnie?! ''Wściekła pogniotła kartkę i rzuciła w Angelikę. 'Fred: '''A więc punkt na konto Angeliki! Zadanie Keiry ''Keira zabrała ludzi do sali muzycznej. 'Xavier: '''Tylko nie to... ''Wycedzedził przez zęby. 'Keira: '''Cobain! <3 ''Puściła z MP4 Kurta Cobaina (w końcu...) 'Keira: '''Macie podać jego imię! <3 '''Sim: '''Skąd mamy niby to wiedzieć?!? '''Angelika: '''Jak raz się z nią zgodzę! ''Chuck zapalił cygaro. 'Chuck: '''Kurt. ''Odparł. 'Keira: '''Dobrze! <3 ''Zaczęła tańczyć do rytmu muzyki. 'Fred: '''I znowu punkty na konto Chucka! '''Chuck: '''Chuck ma być! ''Xavier się wkurwił i rozwalił odtwarzacz MP4 Keiry. 'Keira: '''Cobain... :< '''Xavier: '''ZAMILCZ! Chuck 2 - Angelika 1 - Sim 0 Zadanie Frankiego ''Frankie natomiast zabrał wszystkich do kotłowni. Była tam pęknięta rura, w sumie to groziło wybuchem... 'Fred: '''Chefie, długo to tak wygląda? '''Chef: '''A co ja hydraulik?! '''Frankie: '''Właśnie po to ich tu zabrałem. Mają to naprawić. '''Fred: '''Nie sądzisz chyba, że ci frajerzy będą... ''Sim się wkurwiła i wzięła młotek leżący obok. Przypieprzyłą w rurę a ta się wyprostowała i zatkała. 'Fred: '''Ok? Sim zdobywa punkt. '''Sim: '''Tak! '''Claudia: '''Wariatka! Zadanie Shandora ''Wszyscy udali się z Shandorem przed szkołę. 'Shandor: '''Macie jeść gruz! <3 ''Finałowa 3 spojrzała na niego z miną "are u fucking kidding me?" 'Fred: '''Nareszcie jakieś zadanie! :D '''Shandor: '''My ciągle jeść gruz! <3 '''Sim: '''Ale ja nie jestem...nim! '''Angelika: '''To będziesz! <3 ''Popchnęła ja w stronę gruzu który lezał pod budynkiem szkoły. ''' Mowy nie ma! W tej szkole są sami idioci! ' Jak będzie trzeba to się jej zęby powybija. <3' Minęło kilka minut a nikt nawet nie dotknął tego gruzu. xD Shandor: 'Czemu wy nie jeść gruz?! '''Xavier: '''Właśnie?! '''Fred: '''Nie chcą jeść to nie, obejdzie się bez punktów. ''Odparł. Cała trójka westchnęła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Shandora który sam wpierdalał gruz. 'Shandor: '''Pychota! *_* <3 Zadanie Kim ''Wszyscy znajdowali się w sali od historii. 'Chef: '''Historia...pamiętam ze szkoły... '''Fred: '''Wojskowej? '''Chef: '''No raczej! '''Eric: '''Wojsko jest dla mięczaków! xD '''Juan Alberto: '''I mówi to gość z torebką... '''Kim: '''Cicho! ''Krzyknęła. 'Kim: '''Czas na testy z wiedzy o Korei... '''Dianna: '''Kim Dżon Un?! :O '''Kim: '''CO?! Nie! Korei Południowej! ''Wręczyła Chuckowi, Angelice i Sim po kartce. 'Chuck: '''Co to do cholery jest?! ' Dafuq?! Li Syng Man?! Kim: 'Macie dokładnie 15 minut od teraz. Powodzenia. :) ''Angelika i Chuck patrzeli ze zdziwieniem na kartki. Jedynie Sim wypełniała karty odpowiedzi. ''' Pytania o moim własnym narodzie. Dzięki siostrzyczko! Po 15 minutach Kim zabrała kartki i zaczęła sprawdzać. Spojrzała na pracę Chucka...pustą xD Kim: 'Nic nie wiesz? :( '''Chuck: '''Skąd!? ''Następnie zerknęła na pracę Angeliki, na której było napisane tylko "Ty - Ja, dzisiaj wieczorem? :*" Kim się zatrzęsła i wyrzuciła jej pracę. 'Angelika: '''Zgrywa niedostępną. <3 ''I na końcu spojrzała na pracę Sim. Była wypełniona w 100% dobrze. 'Kim: '''Sim wygrywasz. '''Sim: '''Tak! ''Zacisnęła pięść w geście zwycięstwa. 'Fred: '''Punkt dla Sim. Kto teraz? '''Kuahyin: '''Kua! <3 Zadanie Kuahyina ''Kuahyin zabrał wszystkich na salę gimnastyczną. Stanął przy środkowej mównicy i zaczął przemawiać do "tłumu". 'Kuahyin: '''Kua chcieć, by jego nowi ludzie zaśpiewać piosenka na cześć Afrika! '''Shandor: '''To być genialny pomysł! <3 '''Juan Alberto: '''Chętnie to zobaczę. '''Xavier: '''JA WYCHODZE. ''Wściekły staranował po drodze Frankiego i wyszedł. 'Frankie: '''Za co. '''Kuahyin: '''Cisza być! Wy zaśpiewać piosenka Big Cyc - Makumba! '''Angelika: '''Cyc? :* '''Chuck: '''Maku...co? '''Sim: '... Po chwili każdy stał na swojej mównicy. 'Kuahyin: '''Przynieść urządzenie grające! ''Shandor przyleciał z magnetofonem. Kua włożył płytę do urządzenia i włączył i każdemu dał po tekście. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka . 'Angelika: 'Mój ojciec - Makumba - być królem wioski Ja mieszkać w Afryka, przyjechać do Polski! Mrr <3 '''Chuck: ''Żeby studiować w waszym pięknym kraju'' Skinheadzi mi tu jednak żyć nie dają! Wystrzelił rewolwerem. Sim: ''Ja uczyć się ciężko waszego języka'' I dostać raz w zęby, gdy iść po ulicach?!? ' Gorszego tekstu w życiu nie słyszałam!' Kuahyin:'' 'Polacy rasiści - każdy to powie I nikt tu nie lubić czarny człowiek! '''Shandor & Kuahyin: ''Makumba, Makumba, Makumba ska!'' Polska - Afryka, Afryka - Polska! Makumba, Makumba, Makumba ska! Wszyscy patrzą na nich jak na debili. ''Chef wyłączył magnetofon. Kuahyin: 'Ej! '''Fred: '''Koniec tego przedstawienia! Kua, kto według ciebie zasłużył na punkt? ''Kuahyin spojrzał na final 3. 'Kuahyin: '''On! ''Pokazał na Chucka, a ten wystrzelił rewolwerami. 'Chuck: '''Chuck ma być! '''Fred: '''Chuck zdobywa trzeci punkt! '''Claudia: '''Teraz ja! <3 Zadanie Claudii ''Wszyscy zostali na sali, ponieważ jej zadanie nie wymagało przemieszczania się. 'Claudia: '''Macie opisać w 3 słowach jaka jestem zajebista! <3 '''Fred: '''Poważnie...? ''Westchnął. ''' No proszę was! To półfinał! Nie stać ich na bardziej interesujące zadania?! Sim: 'Głupia, Suka, Idiotka... '''Claudia: '''Pff! Odezwała się Koreańska podróbka Kim! '''Sim: '''Słucham?! To ja jestem ta starsza! '''Claudia: '''A co mnie to. :P '''Chuck: '''Em...Gwiazda? '''Claudia: '''Nooo... '''Chuck: '''Pop? ''Claudia wywróciła oczyma. 'Chuck: '''Muzyki? :D '''Claudia: '''Nie popisałeś się złociutki! '''Angelika: '''Zajebista sexy bomba! <3 ''Zadzwonił dzwonek. 'Claudia: '''I mamy zwycięzcę! ''Podniosła rękę Angeliki. 'Claudia: '''AAAAANGEEEEEELAAAA! '''Angelika: '''To ja! :D A później może skoczymy na małe co nie co? <3 ''Claudia odsunęła się od Angeliki. 'Claudia: '''Fuu! Nie! '''Angelika: ':<<< 'Eric: '''Teraz moja kolej! <3 Zadanie Erica ''Wszyscy zebrali się w szkolnym studiu. 'Fred: '''Czy to jest to o czym myślę? :D '''Eric: '''Będziecie pozować do zdjęć! <3 '''Fred: '''TAAK! Najlepsze zadanie! <3 '''Chef: '''A jednak ma coś po Chrisie... ''Mruknął pod nosem. 'Eric: '''No już ptaszki! Nastawiam aparat i cykamy te focie! <3 ''Jako pierwszą wziął Sim. Zaczął jej robić zdjęcia a ta padła na ziemię od świateł fleshowych. 'Kim: '''Sim! ''Podbiegła do niej. 'Kim: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Eric patrzył na zdjęcia. 'Sim: '''Jak...wypadłam? '''Eric: '''Fatalnie! '''Sim: '''Fatalny to ty jesteś! ''Kim pomogła się pozbierać Sim. Kowboj stanął przed aparatem. Eric robił mu focie, dawał wskazówki ale...Chuck stał tylko w jednej pozycji xD 'Eric: '''Ziom, czemu się nie ruszasz? '''Chuck: '''A po co? ''Eric strzełił facepalma. 'Fred: '''Ja go chętnie zastąpie! <3 ''Chef trzymał Freda...xD 'Fred: '''Puszczaj mnie! >:( '''Chef: '''Mowy nie ma. Poczekasz do końca zadania. '''Eric: '''Ok! Angelika! '''Angelika: '<33 Wpadła przed kamerę. Eric zaczął cykać fotki a ta robiła różne wyzywające pozy, nawet pokazała swoje piersi do jednego zdjęcia xDD 'Eric: '''Cudowne! *_* '''Angelika: '''Wiedziałam, że ci się... '''Eric: '''Te fotki są cudowne! <3 Angelika wygrywa! ''Zabrał zdjęcia i spierdolił (please). 'Angelika: '... ''' Jak mógł! >:( Angelika: 'Czuje się urażona! '''Juan Alberto: '''Jeśli cię to pocieszy ja chętnie zobaczyłbym je jeszcze raz. '''Angelika: '''Kiedy indziej cukiereczku. :* '''Fred: '''Ja też chciałem mieć fotki! >:( ''Chef poklepał go po plecach. Zadanie Juana Alberto Juan Alberto zabrał wszystkich (nie licząc Erica & Xaviera) na boisko do koszykówki. '''Angelika: Sport? Spodziewałam się. Juan Alberto: 'Chyba nie da sie wymyślić nic prostrzego niż rzut do kosza. ''Mruknął rzucając piłką za "3 punkty" do kosza. Trafił. 'Juan Alberto: '''Każdy rzuca po trzy razy. Osoba która zdobędzie najwięcej punktów dostanie mój głos. '''Sim: '''Pff to chyba nie będzie trudne. '''Juan Alberto: '''Skoro tak się do tego palisz. ''Wziął piłkę i rzucił jej przed nos, prawie oberwała ale ostatecznie złapała. 'Sim: '''Frajer. ''Mruknęła pod nosem. Stanęła na pozycji i rzuciła...piłka poleciała pod tarczą. 'Sim: '''Mhm. ''Wzięła kolejną piłkę i tym razem trafiła w tarczę, ale piłka nie wpadła do kosza tylko obok. 'Sim: '''Kurwa! ''Wzięła ostatnią piłkę i pizgnęła w tarczę z całej siły a ta się odbiła od niej i trafiła Sim w twarz. 'Angelika: '''A miało być tak szybko i przyjemnie. :P ''Sim warknęła na nią i rzuciła w nią piłką, ale nie trafiła. 'Angelika: '''Spróbuj szczęścia kiedyindziej cukiereczku :* ''Wzięła swoją piłkę i rzuciła, trafiła. 'Angelika: '''Gol! Dobrze mówię? <3 ''Juan strzelił facepalma. 'Juan Alberto: '''Rzucaj... ''Mruknął zrezygnowany. 'Angelika: '''Ok. :< ''Rzuciła i znowu trafiła. Ostatni rzut również zaliczony. 'Juan Alberto: '''Brawo. ''Zaklaskał ironicznie. Rzucił piłkę Chuckowi. Ten jakoś nie wyglądał na specjalnie kwapiącego się do trafienia. Rzucił raz i drugi niecelnie. 'Chuck: '''Oops. ''Posłał Sim złowrogie spojrzenie. 'Sim: '-,- ''' Już po niej. Rzucił ostatni raz, tym razem przymierzył i trafił. Juan Alberto: 'Czyli Angelika wygrywa. Bosko. '''Angelika: '''Tak. <3 ''Z radości cmoknęła Juanka. 'Juan Alberto: ':D 'Fred: '''Czyli teraz powinien być Xavier, ale skoro go nie ma to.. '''Dianna: '''W sumie ja nie mam żadnego zadania dla was. Nie mogłam nic wymyśleć ziomy. '''Fred: '''Aha -,- ''Westchnął. 'Fred: '''To wracajmy na salę. Czas ogłosić wyniki. ''Wszyscy wrócili do szkoły. Wyniki Wszyscy (już z Ericiem ale bez Xaviera) zebrali się na sali. Final 3 stała przy swoich mównicach a Fred & Chef obok. 'Fred: '''Po podliczeniu wyników stwierdzam, że dzisiaj wygrywa... . . . . . . . '''ANGELIKA! '''Gratulacje jesteś w finale! ''Angelika zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia, prawie orgasmu dostała... 'Fred: '''I teraz pytanie, kto będzie jej towarzyszył. Czy będzie to '''Chuck '- Tajemniczy kowboj z dzikiego zachodu czy może 'Sim '- Koreanka która uwielbia niszczyć swoich rywali? Cóż, jednym punktem przewagi drugą osobą, która przechodzi do finału jest...Mam w dupie wyniki, liczy się rywalizacja..więc... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''SIM! Chuck: 'Fuck! ''Wystrzelił swoimi rewolwerami w górę. Sim padła na kolana. 'Sim: '''SIM MA BYĆ!!! ''Przedrzeźniła Chucka i zaczęła krzyczeć ku niebu. 'Keira: '''Yay! Gratuluje wam z Cobainem! <3 '''Frankie: '''Tak, heh. :D '''Claudia: '''To ja powinnam być na ich miejscu... ''Mruknęła cicho do siebie. Nagle w całej szkole rozległ się alarm bombowy. 'Dianna: '''Co się dzieje ziomy? '''Kuahyin: '''Kua nie chcieć umierać. :< '''Fred: '''Chefie? ''Chef wzruszył ramionami zdziwiony. 'Fred: '''Wszyscy przed szkołę! ''Uczestnicy wraz z ekipą wybiegli przed mury szkoły. '''Pod szkołą Wszyscy stali już pod szkołą. Po chwili dołączył do nich Luka. 'Lukaninho: '''Yo. Co się dzieje? '''Chef: '''Właśnie nie wiemy. '''Fred: '''Chwileczkę. ''Spojrzał na uczestników. 'Fred: '''Ktoś z was widział Xaviera? ''I w tym momencie wyjebało szkołę w powietrze. Z płomieni i szczątków szkoły wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Był to śmiejący się Xavier. 'Xavier: '''BUAHAHAHAHAH! ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... @Za napisanie odcinka dziękuje bardzo serdecznie DreamKillerowi, który ratuje koniec tego sezonu. Ogromne podziekowania z mojej strony. ^^ Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki